Under the Cherry Trees 2
by Makami
Summary: My entries for a series of minicontests within the KCK fandom. Various pairings will be found. Chapter 3: Kazune/Michiru
1. 01 Kiss

Well, to start off with, I run a site known as "Angelic Tales". It began as a normal website, but was highly unactive. Originally it only contained Pita Ten fanfiction, but two or so months ago I decided that I wanted to expland. So now it includes everything fan-possible, as well as Kamichama Karin sections.I have since relocated it to a message board. Anyways, that was useless to explain.

But it brings me to why I have a second fanfiction entitled "Under the Cherry Trees". UtCT is a series of fanfiction mini-contests that AT holds. You can(now) select between the two fandoms and write a fanfiction based on the specifics that I arrange(another thing that was changed, a fanfiction for the contest now only needs to have a particular line worked into it). I also made it a personal rule that, as the administrator, I had to write my own entry for each and every contest that I open. This is the third contest.

Pairing: Karin/Kazune  
Line: "So that's your first kiss."

**Under the Cherry Trees  
**

"Have you ever been kissed before?" Karin Hanazono asked casually.

The question had come out of nowhere. Karin could hardly believe it herself, when those words quickly jumped off her tongue. It was not that she had been thinking about the topic... _exactly_. It was just that she and Himeka had been sitting around the dining room table and she had had nothing to talk about. Her mind had gone completely blank up until a few moments ago.

"Whaaat?" Himeka gasped. The other preteen had also slunk back into a world of her own when neither of them had anything to say. She had been jolted back by Karin's bold question, though, and was shocked.

Karin smiled and laughed a little. Himeka was usually so calm and shy and quiet--it was rare to get a rise of any kind out of her. Of course when it came to the topic of love, she was suddenly loud and flustered. It was a very different change from the Himeka that she was used to being around. It was cute, and reassuring for her to know that even Himeka had topics that got her excited.

"Why are you asking that, Karin-chan?" Himeka question, looking down at the table before her. Her face was flushed a deep shade of red.

Karin shrugged. "I dunno... I just... don't... know..."

It was a lame reply, but an honest one. She had no idea why she would ask that.

"Have you, Karin-chan?" Himeka suddenly shot back.

She should have been expecting that. But she didn't.

It was Karin's turn to squeak and blush madly. Her gaze slid down towards the dining room table. Had she ever been kissed before? Well, Michiru was always trying to kiss her. And he had been successful, if you counted on the cheek as a kiss.

However, she knew very well when she had asked it that a "kiss on the cheek" had not been what she meant when she asked if Himeka had ever been kissed.

She sighed heavily, shoulder slumping.

"No... Not once," she admitted.

Himeka giggled quietly at that.

"Neither have I."

Karin perked up suddenly. She felt her heartbeat pick up, and she grinned stupidly.

"I want my first kiss to be from Kirika-senpai," she declared in a dreamy tone. She touched her hands to her cheeks and sighed. "Definitely! It's gotta be from him!" She paused for a moment, feeling a little selfish. She knew that Himeka liked someone. She should have asked her friend who that person was.

"Um… Himeka-chan… Who do you want your first kiss to be from?"

Himeka blushed a deeper shade of red that Karin could have thought was possible. Her gaze wandered over to the clock on the wall. Her eyes went round.

"Ah! I have to start dinner!" Himeka exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. "I'm sorry, Karin-chan!"

"Uhh… It's okay, Himeka-chan," Karin said softly as she watched Himeka bolt out of the room. Silently, after her own brief glance at the clock, she questioned if Himeka really had to start dinner at four in the afternoon, or if she was just avoiding having to answer. She shrugged it off, _maybe it's one of those really complicated meals that take a really long time to make…_

A few moments later, Kazune walked into the room from the direction that Himeka had run off in. His face was pulled into a deep frown, and he refused to look at Karin. He took a seat on the chair across the table from her. His eye slowly slid towards her. He glared at her a little. Then, just as slowly, his eyes fell away from her. He looked as if he wanted to say something to her, but just could not find the right words. It was like he wanted to tell her off, but could not figure out what it was for.

Or something along those lines. Karin could only tell that he seemed upset--with her, of course. And she had never been very good at deciphering other people's expressions.

"Ah… um… Kazune-kun?" she questioned, staring at him.

Kazune looked at her briefly, pulled a sour face, and turned away.

"_What_?"

"Umm…" Karin blinked. Did she want to poke and prod at him when he was in this kind of mood? Would he even tell her exactly what it was that was bothering him? Normally it was only Himeka that he opened up to. He never told her what it was that was bothering him.

That annoyed her a little.

But then again, she hadn't known Kazune or Himeka as long as they had known each other. They had a bond with one another that she did not share. She couldn't really complain when that was the case.

"Something… bothering you, Kazune-kun?" Karin asked.

"Heh," he huffed, crossing his arms. He literally turned in his seat so that she could see his profile.

He was pouting.

Karin perked an eyebrow.

"Kazune-kun…?" she called him.

Was it her fault that he was in such a bad mood? She furrowed her brows as she thought about it. She hadn't done anything recently. Not that she could remember, she had not done a thing. So he had no reason to be angry at her.

She smiled, pleased with her conclusion. She was also confused, because she had no idea what brought on his attitude, but she was willing to let it go. If he wanted to be moody and childish, then he could do it on his own. She was going to have a shower before dinner.

Karin wasn't sure exactly what happened. She stood up and turned away from the table. But then, a moment later, someone had grabbed hold of her wrist. She was pulled back. A pair of soft, warm lips pressed against her own.

Stunned, she could barely make out a smug grin and the words "so, that's your first kiss" as they were whispered to her.

"Ka… zune… kun…" she murmured. She stood in place dumbly as he walked out of the room. "You… You…" She spun around to face him, but it was too late. He was already gone. "You jerk! You stole my first kiss!"


	2. 02 Ring

OMG! It's the first one-shot (of any sort) that Makami has written - and finished - in probably over a year. Please enjoy it. This is an early release of the first UtCT entry since Angelic Tales was resurrected about two weeks ago (lol). If there are any spelling/grammatical errors, please forgive me. It's late, and the spell checker doesn't make sure that all of my words are in the right tense (I just noticed that I kept putting thing in the negativc and past tense as I wrote this little blurb up here. haha).

**Spoiler Warning:** Do not read if you have not finished the first season of Kamichama Karin. If you don't care about spoilers, then please go ahead.

**Ring  
**Kamichama Karin

Karin sat down on her bed.

Himeka had finally been saved, and all of the rings had been broken. The fighting was finally over, and life as she knew it had returned to normal.

Though with all of the recent revelations, she wasn't sure just how "normal" that really was.

She found herself constantly thinking about everything that Kirihiko Karasuma has said to her that night. That she was really the reincarnation of "Suzuka Kujou", and that Kazune was the clone of her husband "Kazuto Kujou".

_It's like something out of a shoujo manga,_ she mentally sighed.

"What are you thinking about? Shi?" Shii asked as she hopped up onto the bed next to Karin.

"N-Nothing, Shii-chan," Karin replied, blushing furiously. She laughed nervously, wracking her brain for a change of topic. She sighed, still half laughing, as she came up with nothing.

Shii tilted her head to the side. "Nya?"

A blessing came in the form of a knock on her bedroom door at that moment. Karin's laughter subsided and she hopped to her feet. She swung the door open, smiling broadly.

"Hii" her expression fell slightly "Ka-Kazune-kun. Haha… ha…"

Kazune stood awkwardly in the hallway, his hands shoved into his jean pockets. His mouth was turned in a half-frown. His eyes were cast downwards, focused on something that only he could see.

"C-Can I help you, Kazune-kun?" she chirped. She laughed again, this time quieter.

He was silent for a moment, and closed his eyes. A sigh escaped his lips; his shoulders slumped.

"Karin," he began. He fell silent again, his mouth moving as if he was trying to say something but just couldn't force out the sound. He sighed again.

"What is it, Kazune-kun?"

"…if you're… not busy… do you want to go for a walk? With me?" he mumbled. His cheeks flushed a light pink.

His eyes flickered to her face, then returned to the ground.

A new smile spread across her features and she felt her face heat up. Was he asking her out on a date? The very thought excited her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

She sucked in a deep breath. "Y-Yes!"

Pink tinted his cheeks, and it was his turn to let out a nervous laugh.

"Good. Meet me downstairs in ten minutes, okay?" he instructed her. He sounded more confident now.

Karin nodded. "Alright!"

He stood there, staring at her dumbly for a few moments. Finally he turned and walked away.

Karin smiled to herself as she watched him.

Ten minutes later Karin found herself standing alone at the front door. She had hardly had the time to pick out her cutest white dress, matching shoes and accessories; and, then get changed into them. She'd managed to do it all on time, somehow.

_Where is he?_ she wondered, sneaking a glance at her watch. Kazune was already _two_ minutes late.

"Hanazono-san!" Michiru's voice echoed throughout the silent hallways. A moment later he came bounding down the stairs, a wolfish grin on his face.

"Mi-Micchi!" she exclaimed.

"Hanazono-san!" he repeated. He reached the bottom stair and lunged for her.

She dodged to the left. But - with reflexes that only a wild animal should possess - he moved with her, and before she could attempt to evade him again he threw his arms around her.

"You're so mean, Hanazono-san!" he pouted. He rested his chin comfortably on her shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Micchi?" she asked, confused.

He made a small whining noise. "Going on a date with Kazune-kun and not inviting me!" He made another noise. "You're so mean!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Micchi!?" she repeated, heat raising in her voice this time. "Ka-Kazune-kun and I aren't going on a date!"

"Ooh?" he cooed, nuzzling her neck.

Karin blushed deeply, both from the embarrassment of his uncalled for affection, and by the thought of going on a date with Kazune.

"Micchi!" she stammered.

"Then, can I come with you?" he asked.

Karin fell silent, realizing the trap she'd just walked into. It _wasn't_ a date, right? Even though she'd gotten dressed up for it, Kazune hadn't called it a date. She'd been mistaken about these things before. He'd asked for a walk. It was just a walk between two friends.

"I-I guess," she sighed.

"Making plans without me?" Kazune commented sourly.

Karin glanced to the staircase, where Kazune stood, glaring at them.

"Kazune-kun!" she exclaimed.

"Kazune-kun!" Michiru echoed her, finally releasing her from his grip. "Ah, let's all go on a wonderful walk together!"

Kazune continued to glare at them as he headed for the door. His eyes flickered to Karin for a moment, and she realized that he was pouting.

He rubbed the back of his head and growled, "Girls… they're so weak willed!"

"Eh? _What_!?" she huffed.

-----

The "walk" had ended before it had even begun, as far as Karin was concerned. After his _comment_, Kazune hadn't spoken a single word. Michiru had made several attempts at striking up a conversation, but she hadn't felt like talking, either.

Karin stared up at the blossoming cherry trees that they were passing under. Petals danced on the wind before they fluttered to the ground. It _would_ have the perfect date scene, if they hadn't been fighting - and if she hadn't allowed Michiru to come.

Kazune growled loudly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm going back home," he amounted, abruptly turning around and starting into a run.

"Kazune-kun!" she called after him.

"I guess he didn't appreciate my company," Michiru sighed, accompanied by a quiet laugh.

"Micchi, I'll see you back at home!" Karin shouted as she ran after Kazune.

Kazune hadn't gotten very far when she caught up to him. He'd stopped around the corner, in fact.

"Kazune-kun!"

He stared at her with wide eyes, then looked away.

"Karin…"

"Kazune-kun, I'm sorry," she apologized.

He shrugged.

"It's fine."

"Kazune-kun…"

He dug into his pocket suddenly and pulled out a small black box.

"Here."

She stared at him for a moment before taking the box. She opened it, revealing a ring with a floral design on it.

"Ka-Kazune-kun…" She blushed.

"You lost yours during the battle against Karasuma, right?" she said awkwardly.

Karin nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Kazune-kun."


	3. 03 Never Gonna Happen

I made it on time! Haha... I almost didn't. I was starting to panic there. I finally managed to get this one done! So, please enjoy it! ...if you like this kind.

Warning: Don't read if you're worried about spoilers, slight Micchi/Kazune(but not anything serious...)

--

**Never Gonna Happen  
**_Kamichama Karin_

It was raining.

He hated the rain.

Kazune growled to himself as he sat on his futon, eyes glued to the window.

How long ago had he woken up? But more importantly, how long had he been sleeping? Once again he proved to himself just how utterly useless he was in battle. He was strong - yes, his _father_ had made sure that his body could properly utilize the power that he was given - but the price for that strength came with the fragility of his own body. Even though he could summon so much power on a whim, his body couldn't handle it.

The strain of the kamika was becoming too much.

Even just transforming…

His body couldn't take it anymore.

He was slowly dying.

His hands curled into tight fists. He closed his eyes.

The room echoed with the gentle pitter-patter of rain as it struck the window.

Where was Karin? Or even Himeka? It was unlike them to leave him alone for so long after he had fainted. Even those time when he woke up alone, one of them always returned to the room within a few minutes. They'd smile brightly, and hope that was enough to cover the worry reflecting in their eyes. Even though he could tell, even though he felt that pang of guilt for worrying them, just having someone there was better than being alone like this.

He sighed heavily. It was stupid to get worked up like that.

The facts were the facts, and there was nothing in the world that would change that. He had already accepted it a long time ago, that the kamika was slowly destroying his body. He'd already come to terms with that. The only way to protect Himeka was to continue using it, after all. All he could do was make the most of his remaining time.

He opened his eyes slowly.

Yes, that was all he could do.

"Hehe! Kazune-kun!" Nishikiori's ever playful voice broke through the incessant pounding of the rain.

He smiled brightly at him and waved.

"Kazune-kun, you woke up?"

He returned the brunette's eager smile with a glare. Of all people, why did it have to be Nishikiori? It was anything personal. He was just an endless source of energy and affection - something that he often put to good use as a means of annoying others.

But in the end, someone was better than no one.

"Why would you ask a stupid question like that?" Kazune huffed. "Do I look like I'm sleeping?"

Nishikiori chuckled in response.

He made his way across the room, and in a single fluid motion he dropped to his knees and threw his arms around his body. For a brief moment the thought of pushing him away or putting up some kind of fight crossed his mind, but it quickly passed. It was easier to let him get it out of his system.

Kazune's eyes slowly slid shut and he leaned against the older boy.

"Where's Himeka and Karin?"

"Mn, making dinner, I think."

"I see…"

Nishikiori's arms were surprisingly strong and gentle. His body was so warm. And in the silence that they had created, he could hear his heart beating.

Kazune blushed, suddenly aware of his thoughts.

When had it become alright for him to be like this? When had he started needing to be supported by other people like this?

"H-How long was I sleeping for?" he asked, wanting to change his focus.

"A little over a day, I think."

He stole a glance at Nishikiori's face. The older boy's expression was bland, letting on little more than the fact that he was deep in thought. The way that he was speaking to him - in that distant, hollow tone - only added to it.

"Nishikiori?"

He blinked. A small smile crossed his face.

"Hanazono-san was really, really worried about you, you know!" he declared, still faintly smiling.

"Oh. Really?"

Nishikiori nodded slowly, causing wisps of hair to tumble into his face.

"Himeka-chan, too."

He went silent. He turned his head away.

Kazune took the chance to process that he had been given.

Things weren't as bad as they could have been. But they didn't qualify as good news, either. At this point that was all he could ask for, wasn't it?

Until _that_ day came…

"You look so down, Kazune-kun," Nishikiori commented.

He shrugged. "I'm fine."

He chuckled at that. It was a weird sound - something closer to crying rather than laughing.

"You're thinking about some bad things, aren't you?"

Kazune didn't reply. He didn't know how to.

Nishikiori squeezed him tightly.

"Don't keep those thoughts all to yourself. I'll start worrying about you, too, if you do."

Before he could reply, Nishikiori leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Wah…" was all that Kazune could manage to squeak as his body froze in shock. His cheek flushed deeply.

"I'll go tell Hanazono-san that you're awake."

"… O-Okay…"

And with that, he pushed himself to his feet and left the room.


End file.
